pinky promises, darlin'
by our dancing days
Summary: You can break the pinky, darlin', but you can't break the promise; that's a given. / freeverse.


**Title: **Pinky Promises, Darlin'

**Characters: **Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander.

**Notes: **This was literally just written now, so I hope it went okay! I know that my recently posted things aren't so popular right now, but I would really love to know what you think of my view on these characters and this pairing. And finally, erm, enjoy?

* * *

They tend to forget -

as ~dreamers~ do -

that I am more than just a

pretty face;

more than just **Miss** Lily Luna Potter,

reporting for duty.

My beauty isn't skin deep,

I promise!

((pinkypromise-swear?))

.

I used to be _so beautiful,_

inside and out,

but poison tends to work too well

and I ended up

DEAD

and marred and broken and not-so-beautiful.

Such a shame.

I could've been something.

Someone.

.

They did this to me;

let the rope c-h-o-k-e me

((hanging-hanging;

**sweethear'**, enjoy the view from the skies))

let the water d-r-o-w-n me

((swimming-swimming;

don't stop yet, **babe**, you're beatin' your record))

let the blades c-u-t me

((bleeding-bleeding;

would you like a bandage, **ma'am**?))

let the arsenic k-i-l-l me

((dying-dying;

oops.))

.

But who am I now,

but a corpse

that isn't so _beau_tiful now

that I'm dead inside

((never looked better, **luv**!))

I'm kind of tempted to walk with my hands in front of me,

screaming for b!r!a!i!n!s,

and seeing if anyone bats an eyelid,

because that's what zombies are _supposed _to do,

aren't they?

And I'm dead to them, anyway.

.

So, if I'm dead, this must be Hell -

best make the most of it,

((righ', **gorgeous**?))

I wear that tight, devil dress,

paint my RUBY lips,

and don't mourn for the people six-feet-under

my high-heeled, sharp-toed shoes.

I'm the scarlet woman;

my blood doesn't bleed blue.

.

And what do they care anyway?

They wanted

- subconsciously -

that pretty&&perfect

p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s

((shoulda chosen adoption then,

yeah, **honey**?))

but they seemed to forget that every

princess needs her Prince Charming.

.

"_Sorry, kid, you's ain't on the list." _

The name's Lily Luna Potter;

L-I-L-Y

L-U-N-A

P-O-T-T-E-R.

"_I'll 'ave a look anyway, kay, kid? _

_Well, you got _**Teddy**_, s'pose, _

_but he's taken, like, _

_an' _**Scorpius**_ is alrigh' for a lark, 'n' all, _

_but no good for the long-term-commitment jobs,_

_d'ya know what I mean?_

'_N after all, _

_he's got _**Rose**_, ain't 'e?" _

Don't suppose there's another option?

.

"_If ya willing to have a bit 'o, _

_oh, 'ow do I put it?_

_If ya don't mind a bit o' doubling up_

_on the family tree, _

_then ya got a few options. _

**Louis's** _got the pretty-boy look, ain't 'e, _

_but we all reckon he plays_

_for the other Quidditch team; _

_d'ya get my meaning?_

'_Course, there's always _**Hugo**_, _

_but he's got his eye on that Muggle bird."_

No incest, please.

.

"_Well, alrigh'. _**Lorcan** _- _

_he's an alrigh' chap, not all there,_

_if ya know what I mean._

_But _**Roxanne's** _already reserved him, I reckon."_

Anyone else?

"**Lysander**_, o' course, _

_if ya like those types of lads. _

_He's worked up a bit o' a reputation, like._

_D'ya think you could 'andle him?_

_I'd hate to think o' a _

pretty little thing_ like you_

_going to waste." _

.

Well, can he handle me?

I'm dead, you know.

"_S'probably why you ain't on the list, then, _

_right, _**missus**_?_

_And course he can;_

_he's _**Lysander** **Scamander**_,_

_f' Merlin's sake. _

_Not exactly Prince Charmin' material." _

I'm not exactly princess material, either.

.

He tends to forget -

as ~realists~ do -

that I am more than just **Lily Potter**,

and I don't expect him to be

my _Prince Charming_,

though he insists that my crown of thorns

suggests something different

((do they now, **lovely**?))

My beauty isn't just skin deep now -

I've been

r-e-s-u-r-r-e-c-t-e-d.

I promise!

((pinkypromise, **darlin'**?

Well, ain't that one hell of a commitment)).


End file.
